Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus to which a relay unit and a sheet processing apparatus are coupled.
Description of the Related Art
In typical image forming apparatuses such as copiers and printers, when sheets of recording media on which images are formed are output, the sheet is given stiffness to suppress curl of the sheet. Giving stiffness to sheets is also called “corrugation”. In corrugation, a wavy shape is given to the sheet, and an apex of the wavy shape extends in the direction in which the sheet is transported (output). Having stiffness, the sheet output to an output tray can be free of winding and curl.